1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a model advertising system, and more particularly, to a model advertising system in which a display apparatus is coupled with an advertising dummy, motion images are displayed on a part of the advertising dummy, and, if necessary, the advertising dummy can be coupled with or separated from the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, advertising impact is increased when the configuration and motion images of articles are simultaneously shown.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the advertising impact is increased by an advertising system, in which an advertising dummy, in which a mobile phone is enlarged to the size of a human and a motion image is displayed on a window of the mobile phone advertising dummy, is installed in front of a shop, a model, in which a video camera has a big size screen installed in a monitor part of the video camera advertising dummy, is installed on the ceiling, or an advertising dummy, in which a scene of a movie or a photo of actor or an actress is enlarged to life size and a screen is installed to a part of the enlarged scene or the advertising dummy of the actor or the actress to display motion images.
However, in a conventional advertising system, the advertising dummy is chiefly manufactured by means of printing and the advertising dummy is not coupled with motion images. Although motion images are coupled with the advertising dummy, since the advertising dummy is expendable, the advertising dummy is destroyed when the advertisement period has elapsed. Meanwhile, though the display apparatus is a durable device, the display device becomes useless as well with the advertising dummy when the advertising dummy is destroyed.